


镜池夜钓

by jojoideas



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:00:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27117866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jojoideas/pseuds/jojoideas
Summary: 完全不像发情期肉文的发情期肉文。5.3剧透水晶公/古拉哈 🗙 私设猫魅女光
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 8





	镜池夜钓

[1]  
从第一世界归来已经过了几日了，但每每看见拂晓众人穿着异世服饰穿梭于石之家，光之战士却依旧恍若隔世。帝国那边传来的混乱消息依然令人忧心，不过不管怎么说，事情算是告一段落了。抿了一口塔塔露特制的茶，难得褪下铠甲的光之战士边如此叹道，边躲过了讲到激动处阿莉塞挥舞的手。

至于水晶公，或者按他本人意愿，古拉哈，即便还是带着紧张和不安，他很快融进了拂晓的新环境。在几日高强度的陪练后，今日得益于爱诺尔的不满，终于逃脱了博尔达兄弟的倾慕。  
然而他似乎并没有因而放松下来，享受难得的清闲—艳红色尾巴第三次划过眼角时，她不得不出声询问。

古拉哈小跳了下，摩擦着手臂回答道：“啊，英雄，我想…我是说，如果你不累，啊，而且你愿意的话，一次短小的冒险…额，我知道你没休息几天，抱歉我太心急了你还是忘—”

被如此称呼的英雄一脸无奈地打断了开始胡言乱语的猫魅，“古拉哈，别老喊我英雄，至于冒险，我这几天有点事，过几天就—”她顿了顿，一个点子突然冒了出来，“实际上，古拉哈，听说镜池之王人面鲤会出现在雨夜，而明天正好是个下雨天，虽然不算是冒险，不过钓鱼作为放松活动是再好不过的了，不是吗？”

红色猫魅的耳朵抖了抖，明想一口答应的样子却又硬生生地止住：“你确定吗？如果你不方便的话——” 

“明天早上九点在石之家门口等我。”送走了尾巴都忍不住竖起来的猫魅，疲倦的英雄揉了揉眉角，一边在包囊里翻着再做一支鱼竿的材料，一边在脑内过了一遍明日的计划，尾巴趁着主人不注意，也偷偷地竖了起来。

[2]  
古拉哈一片片掰着基萨尔野菜的叶子，喂给两只跑了大老远的陆行鸟，目光却时不时飘向不远处蹲在小摊前对着几款鱼饵挑挑拣拣的光之战士，最后干脆把剩下的野菜一份为二堵住因为他三心两意而叽叽喳喳讨要的两张鸟嘴，转而专心致志地观察起英雄的背影。今天的英雄不像水晶公记忆中那样穿着捂得严严实实的漆黑铠甲负着大剑，而是换上了一身裁剪利索的采集套，堪堪到胸口的皮夹克和扣在胯骨的腰带中间露着段仅套着间薄衬衫的窄腰，骑在陆行鸟上不方便打伞，所以半湿的布料连脊椎沟的弧度都勾显出来。黝黑的长尾巴微微翘着防止沾上地上的泥泞，再往下——哦她站起来了，他忙收回目光，在已经选定鱼饵的光回来前忙掏出两根库里尔萝卜贿赂光之战士的陆行鸟不要打小报告。

”商贩说黄油虫最适合钓这一带的淡水鱼，物美价廉，看，个个都这么大只呢。“归来的光之战士将满满一盒的黄油虫献宝一样地怼到他面前，满脑子都还沉浸在之前的美色时猝不及防地看见一大堆密密麻麻蠕动的幼虫，受惊吓的猫魅的耳朵都塌了一半。

忍俊不禁的光安慰性地拍了拍他的肩，收起鱼饵翻身上了陆行鸟，眺望着西沉的太阳催促懊恼的猫魅继续行程。

镜池水浅，堪堪过腰，清澈见底。池边参天大树随处可见，走过树蛞蝓横行的几道小桥就来到了池中央。天然的山石隔出来一小片无雨的空地。两人放下行囊，腾出块落脚点后翻出器具靠近水边。

”这伞还是在黄金港那儿学的咋做，学木工的时候，当时为了帮茶馆揽客人，做了几个乘凉位。”英雄边在水边支起异国风采的插伞，边解释道，末了又补了一句，“虽说主要是遮阳的纸伞，不过刷上层漆，挡挡这小雨也没啥问题。啊，对了，你的钓竿——”

他低头看着被塞进他手里的鱼竿，深色的愈疮木，握手处细心地一圈圈用海燕革缠好，矮人银打制的部件在月光下发着柔和的光。

“在你卧床期间我回了趟第一世界，水晶都的市民，和莱楠，都为你能开始自由的生活而由衷高兴。” 光之战士熟练地穿饵上杆，落座后拍了拍身边的空位示意他坐下，“大家在酒馆里分享和你的故事，说就像你从未离开。” 她目不转睛地顶着鱼漂浮浮沉沉，微笑道：“莱楠还让我转告你别担心他们，也别勉强自己。哈，你之前的工作习惯我也有所耳闻，不过我大概也没资格说你。”

“水晶都的人们坚强，勇敢，作为那座城市曾经的领导者，我为他们感到骄傲。等你下次去第一世界的时候，可以告诉莱楠我从未怀疑过他们将走向一个更美好的未来。”

光之战士偏头看了他一眼，墨绿色的眼睛含着欣慰和笑意，点了点头。

“对了，你说的黄金港，是个什么样的城市？” 抛竿后，古拉哈问道。“啊，那是在和帝国作战的时候，我们在阿拉米格遭受重创，之后——”

时间很快在故事的分享中飞逝，期间数尾三色鲤上了钩，又被抛回池水，他逐渐察觉到一股奇异的气味萦绕在四周，不由自主地注意力从涟漪中的鱼漂传到了身旁清点还有多少鱼饵的英雄：护月之民的圆瞳孔在昏暗的环境下进一步放大，初见时还未曾有的一道细细的刀痕从额头一直延申到脸颊。妖刀的杰作，光说，继而分享了她在阿拉米格被芝诺斯砍翻在地的故事，抿着唇，以一句“那是第一次觉得自尊心有点受创，现在想想还挺幼稚。”作为最后的点评。他知道这段历史，第八灵灾降临的那个时间线上，他反复阅读过他能找到的所有关于光之战士的故事，但那些故事多是壮丽的，附加着书写者在灾难中对英雄的憧憬，而此时此刻从英雄本人口里说出来的版本，却多有几分自嘲和无奈。

往下是闭合的薄唇，颜色很淡，却因带着水汽而晶莹剔透，嘴角勾着稍不慎就会被忽略的弧度。再往下呢？沿着颔骨滑下是段修长的脖颈，末处坠着一个木制的小牌恰好落在沾着几颗水珠的锁骨中央，随着呼吸轻微晃动。他不敢再往下看，但空气中的异香似乎也在加重，明明是凉意的雨夜，呼吸却都变得燥热起来。他盯得入神，连突然开始上下起伏的鱼漂都没注意到，直到鱼竿因几下剧烈振动险些脱手，身旁人的喊着快快快，才手忙脚乱地收杆，却已为时已晚。

相对于懊恼地耳朵乱转的猫魅，光之战士显得十分豁然，起身指挥他换地方接着钓：“鱼很聪明的，一个地方钓太久，就不会上钩了。”

之后他们沿着镜池钓了遍，却再也没遇上鱼王，于是只好随便挑了几条大只的鲤鱼串好当作晚饭，收工回营地。

光之战士肩上扛着的鱼竿上挂着的几尾鲤鱼随着步伐一甩一甩，她柔光顺滑的尾巴也跟着一甩一甩，古拉哈盯着又一次入了迷，走神走到险些在布满青苔和蛞蝓粘液的石块上滑进池水。听到动静的英雄眼疾手快，扭头把脸色红得和头发差不多的猫魅拽了起来，笑眯眯地叮嘱到刚下过雨小心路滑后继续若无其事地向着营地走去。

到了空地，被派去支帐篷的古拉哈有点气鼓鼓，明明想给英雄留个好印象，昨晚还调查了鱼王的出没规律，明明上了钩却因走神失了手，现在还犯了这么低级的错误; 但是，他的目光飘了没几秒又落回了在生火的英雄身上，鼻翼煽动着：他的英雄，以前有这么好闻吗？活了几百年的猫魅疑惑着，从记忆中调动以往相处的时光: 在他被阿拉贡红眼困扰时安慰他的英雄、走进水晶塔时默默注视着他的英雄、悬崖边的谈心、水晶塔顶的扶持…即使真正相处的时光占他几百年生命的很小的一部分，给予他的勇气和希望却支持着他走过这几百年。古拉哈越想越觉得眼角有些湿润，忙甩了甩头，已经够丢人的了，别再无缘无故地哭出来。他定了定神：不过，记忆中的英雄身上并没有这种味道，与其说是香熏什么的，更像是某种野性的—联想到自己的异常，他突然反应过来，倒吸了口冷气，并在闻声扭头的英雄的目光下满脸通红地炸了毛。

笑眯眯的女性猫魅凑近，用耳朵蹭了蹭他的脸颊，明知故问：“古拉哈，怎么了？身体不舒服吗？” 他几乎被扑面而来的雌性发情的信息素打晕，半张着嘴愣愣地看着她。

她绝对是故意的！觉得自己的灵魂都要烧起来的猫魅在脑海中尖叫着，自己身体的反应和最倾慕的人做出如此举动代表的意义让他僵在原地。

光之战士抽走他手上最后一支木桩把帐篷固定好，看着惶然的猫魅叹了口气，“古拉哈，听着，你觉得我是一个英雄，是你的启发者，很感激我什么的。这些我明白，同时我也想让你知道，你自身所做的事迹，展现出来的信念，足以让你被称之为英雄，第一世界大家的，拂晓的，我的。相信大家都对你无比感激，当然也包括我—” 她挥挥手阻止了想说什么的猫魅，严肃道：“但对你的感激不是我现在做的以及接下来，如果你允许，将要做的事情的理由; 与此相对的，我希望你的回答也不是仅仅基于你对我的感激。”她看着垂着头的猫魅膝上的湿痕，柔声问道：“那么，在这些条件下，你愿意吗？”

古拉哈用力擦了擦眼睛，光之战士对于他来讲，最初，就像是从书里走出的英雄，在第八灵灾过后，她真的变成了只存在于书页间，幸存的人们把那些或真或假的英雄事迹当成漆黑永夜中的一道光，把世间所有美好的品德和希望寄托在光之战士的形象上。他听着，笑着，哭着，也常常在心里反驳着，不，她不是那样的。几百年的筹备，她终于得以再次脱离纸张，和记忆中相比，她变了很多，也丝毫未变：正午艳阳变成了雪夜孤灯，不再夺目，却依旧温暖。

于是他郑重其事地点了点头，唤了她的本名。

与他同族的光之战士抖了抖耳朵，一屁股坐在了篝火前笑道：“鱼好了，快来吃吧，待会儿就没空了。”

[3]  
吃完鱼没过多久就再次下起了雨，两人顺势躲进了帐篷里，潮湿的衣物被扔在了一角，红色的猫魅虽然心理年龄上百岁，年轻的身体却还是自顾自的兴奋不已，冰凉的雨水很快被身体的热量蒸干，却又被炙热的汗水代替。古拉哈盯着光逐渐赤裸的背影，红尾巴从一边甩到另一边，哑着嗓子问道：“所以，你是故意在发情期约我？” 背影的黑色尾巴得意地摇了摇，常年战斗锻造出的灵巧和速度让护月之民的尖牙呼地就落在了他的耳朵上，“是的。”，带着倒刺的舌头舔过他的耳廓，肯定的答案带着气音钻进他的耳道，被挑逗到极限的雄性猫魅漏出半声呻吟，继而猛地把她扑在身下，气鼓鼓地问道：“我可以…咬你吗？” 被压着还有点愣神的光之战士听了笑出了声，边道歉边将炸了毛的猫魅搂进怀里，偏头蹭了蹭他的颈窝，“怎么样都行。”

感觉血液都要从毛孔里蒸发出去的猫魅不再说话，生着倒刺的舌头将颈侧到锁骨的那段仔仔细细地轮番舔了好几遍，继而继续向下，逐个划过遍布的伤痕，仿佛这些都还未愈合，只能像野兽一般舔舐伤口。光自己都记不清大部分伤疤是怎么来的了，他在情欲中分成一点心思轻轻地想到，抬起眼看着仰着脖子半眯着眼将一切柔软的弱点暴露在他面前的英雄，翻腾的情感喷涌而出前一口咬在乳尖上，身下的躯体猛地弹了下，又很快在吮吸中瘫软下来。

还在发情期的猫魅在漫长的前戏中丧失了耐性，挣扎着翻了身，塌下腰将尾巴甩在一边暴露出早就湿漉漉的穴口， 回过头，抹了把被汗黏在额头上的刘海，喘着气笑道：“麻烦？”

同族的生理本就无比契合，再加上在发情期的缘故，充分的润滑让小穴毫不费力地就将布满倒刺的性器吞入。阴茎进入后立刻被软肉包裹吮吸，古拉哈咬着她的后颈，舒服到喉咙里发出阵阵咕噜声。身下的人闷哼一声，不由自主地弓起身让彼此更加贴合，哪怕已经是负距离，却身体却叫嚣着依然不满足，幸福得缺乏实感促使她渴望更多皮肤之间的接触。被雨水和体液打湿的尾巴在还沉浸在下身抽动时被紧致温暖包裹而咕噜个不停的猫魅的大腿上重重地抽了一记，面对古拉哈疑惑的哼声，光之战士扭头舔了舔他的耳朵，牵着他的手穿过她的腋下，叹道：“让我明白你在…”

她扭过头拽着他倒下，没做更多解释，他却理解了这句没头没尾的话，联想到光之战士从第一世界回来后常常在丧灵钟的露台上眺望着水晶塔出神，也突然醒悟了这趟荒诞“冒险”的意义。  
若古拉哈和水晶公是一张纸上的两个点，从一个点到另一个点，作为水晶公经历的哪怕最短直线距离也长达数百年，而他在旅途的终末忐忑不安地环揣着一点私心，将纸张对折，两点重叠，现在站在这里的古拉哈就诞生了。如此投机取巧的做法得以成功，美好得不像是真的，光之战士一向不擅长用言语表达自己的负面情绪，失望也罢，不安亦然。她策划这次冒险，这场性事，有着一个再简单不过的翻译：证明他们都活着，一起，确确实实。

于是他用双臂将覆着一层薄汗的猫魅紧扣在怀中，舔弄着嘴角撬开牙关，两条带着细密倒刺的舌头互相纠缠挂蹭着带来触电般的酥麻感，下身也不再压抑本能，速度算不上快，却带着决然，一下下结结实实地捣进深处。双方欢愉的喘息都被堵在唇齿间，于是猫魅的天赋咕噜充盈了被雨声包围的小小帐篷。

**Author's Note:**

> 起初只是和朋友脑洞古拉哈闻到光战在发情会是什么反应，写着写着就跑题跑得八百里。点进来吃肉的抱歉。  
> 注：镜池湖心还真有篝火和帐篷。以及人面鲤很好钓。


End file.
